Silent Hunger
by russianwinter013
Summary: Hunger. That was all he could feel. The gnawing, writhing ache that was clawing its way out. He could control it, but only if he chose to. This time, he wasn't so sure. No one knew, and he was still so hungry...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is my first Akame ga Kill story, _Silent Hunger._**

 **Title: Silent Hunger**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary:** _Hunger. That was all he could feel. The gnawing, writhing ache buried deep within that was clawing its way out. He could control it, but only if he chose to. This time, he wasn't so sure that he would be able to. No one knew, and yet he was still so hungry..._

 **Genre: Horror, Supernatural, Suspense**

 **Characters: Lubbock, Akame, Tatsumi, Leone, others.**

 **Warnings:** _This is a very dark taking on who exactly Lubbock is. Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Heavy Violence, Slight Depression, Psychological Horror, Angst, Torture, Masochism, Sadism, Very Dark Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence_

 **Author Notes:** _Yes, this a dark story_ — _what did you expect from me? There are vampiric elements to this, and let me tell you—this will be absolutely nothing like Twilight. Hmph...sparkling vampires._

* * *

I sat in the corner of my room, curled in a ball with my knees tucked in tight against my chest.

It was happening again.

The darkness was starting to overwhelm me.

Usually it waited longer. Much longer. But now, it was begging to be let out. Begging to be unleashed upon every living being around me.

Acid fire tore through my body, and a long and ragged moan escaped me. My head was pounding, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I snapped. Before I relented under the gruesome strength of the hunger that was clawing its way through me.

I twitched, eyes narrowing as I picked up the scent of someone. No, no, no. They were coming towards me. Not now, not now. I could not control it...I am not—was not, is not—safe...

There was a knock at my door.

"Lubbock?"

A snarl escaped my throat, and I hurriedly disguised it as a harsh cough as I scrambled to my feet. Almost immediately, the room lurched and I groaned, steadying myself with a hand on the wall near me. Once I was certain that I was not going to bring up my lunch, I spoke through the thick wood of my bedroom door.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Akame wants you down in the kitchen. Tatsumi isn't here at the moment, so she wants your help making lunch."

Sighing heavily, I opened the door to see Mine standing there. Her petite arms were crossed over her chest, and her pink eyes were narrowed in their usual irritation.

"And why can't you help her?" My voice was hoarse and my throat dry, and I internally winced and swallowed to alleviate the burning ache. "How come you're always nagging me to do things?"

The pink-haired female scowled, glaring at me. "Quit complaining and get in there." Turning away, she headed down the hall, stopping to glance over her shoulder. "And fix yourself up. You look like crap."

I rolled my eyes, running a hand through my vibrant lime green hair. "And how about you work on your attitude? You're never going to get a husband if you keep acting like that."

Mine made a rude gesture and stalked off with a huff, her shoulders held in her usual stance of rigidity.

As soon as she was out of sight and hearing range, I let out a breath I had not realized that I was holding and shivered, stumbling and using the door frame for support. My mind hissed at me, hackles raised as it snarled deeply.

 _You had been so close..._

With a shake of my head and the straightening of my shoulders, I made my way down to the kitchen, making sure to shut my bedroom door behind me.

* * *

Akame turned as she heard footsteps enter the kitchen, a bowl of batter in her arms a faint splatter of the mixture on her face.

Lubbock stood there, hands deep in the pockets of his green trench coat. He was standing with his weight distributed unevenly, giving him a sort of strange and lopsided appearance. His hair covered one eye, as always, and the visible one was duller than usual. It didn't hold the mischievous and crazed light he usually had.

Akame narrowed her crimson eyes, seemingly ready to ask a question, but she seemed to restrain herself and handed him the bowl. A pained grunt sounded as he staggered back, wincing minutely as a flash of something dark shone in his glare.

"Stir." The swordswoman turned to face the counter behind her, not seeming to notice the other assassin's reaction, and took a large knife out of a drawer. With quick and efficient motions, she began to slice the tentacle of squid that was laid out before her on a cutting board.

"Right." The green haired teen shook himself, almost violently, before doing as he was told. Akame continued on slicing the squid, but when the sound of porcelain shattering caught her ear she whipped around.

"Lubbock?"

The taller male had dropped the bowl of batter, and now he was hunched over, head cradled in his hands as he trembled violently. Faint traces of blood covered his hands—no doubt the signs of the shards of what had been the bowl cutting him.

Akame set her knife down and approached the green-haired man cautiously, sensing the suddenly dark aura surrounding him.

"Lubbock. Are you okay?"

He made a peculiar noise that sounded like a growl as he staggered back from her. Akame was automatically there to steady him, aware of the strange heat surrounding his body.

"Akame, sorry I'm late, I just—Lub? What's wrong?" Tatsumi appeared in the doorway, jacket ruffled by the wind roaring outside and hair in a crazed brown tangle. His sword was in his hand, but he dropped it with a clang and rushed over to his teammate.

The green-haired assassin groaned, shaking his head as he jerked away from the newcomer. "Stay...away." His voice was hoarse and ragged, deeper than normal.

"Why would we?" Tatsumi demanded, forest green eyes wide. "What's going on?"

Lubbock made that strange sound again—a deep and rasping snarl—and pushed away from the two, leaning heavily against the kitchen door frame. His visible eye was dark, burning with a manic light that was more sinister than it was usually. Akame narrowed her eyes, noticing the faint crimson tint to the green haired male's glare. She had seen that look before, long ago.

It meant nothing good was close to happening.

"Tatsumi." Akame spoke in a soft voice, placing a cool hand on her friend's arm. "Let him go."

Lubbock rumbled deeply, panting heavily as his hands dug deep into the wood of the door frame. Cross Tail was visible, and the metal points tipping his fingers seemed even sharper than usual as they cracked the wood.

"No, Akame." Tatsumi held out his hand as if to block the raven-haired assassin from stepping forward, his eyes burning with the fire of determination and passion he often had. "Lubbock, why won't you tell us what's wrong?"

Lubbock shook his head, his breathing coming in faster repetitions. "I can't. I can't tell. Don't want...to hurt you."

Tatsumi wasn't having it, and he narrowed his eyes. "Lub, you won't hurt us. Just tell us—" He cut off as the larger male was suddenly extremely and uncomfortably close. It was then that Tatsumi noticed how tall the older male was, and how he seemed to tower over him in his near livid state.

But what unnerved Tatsumi, however, was the fact that Lubbock's eyes were burning a deep and dark crimson.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, those eyes closed halfway and their owner leaned close. Tatsumi stiffened, sensing that something was off with his teammate.

Lubbock sighed softly, sending a wash of heated air over Tatsumi, and brushed his mouth over the smooth skin of his neck. A faintly damp trail ghosted over his skin, and with a strange and sudden sense of horror and confusion Tatsumi realized that Lubbock was licking him.

Shuddering violently, the taller assassin reared back, recognition slipping into his vibrant now-green gaze as he stared down at him. His eyes were still glazed over, but Tatsumi could see the horror dawning on him.

"Tatsumi. I didn't..." He didn't even finish his entire sentence before he turned and vanished without a sound.

Akame was at Tatsumi's side, a cool hand placed on his arm.

"Akame, I want to know what's going on." Tatsumi narrowed his eyes, frowning ever so slightly. "If you're going to tell me to stop—

"Go." Akame pushed him slightly, crimson eyes burning bright. "Help him."

...

That had all happened days ago. My actions had no doubt stirred their interest, much to my chagrin. It was during the moments when I was bordering on starving when my rational judgment was impaired.

Acid fire burned its way up my throat, and I grimaced and shifted with a heavy cough.

"I swear, Lubbock, if you make one more sound—" Mine turned to look at me, eyes narrowed in a grim warning.

I grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Ah, my bad. I'm just restless, is all." I shifted to further play it off, stretching my hearing range to detect any stragglers of the group of chaotic refugees we were hunting down. Cross Tail was a more complicated Teigu than everyone else believed it to be, and it took a great deal of concentration to maintain. The wires worked like radars, helping me sense anything coming even though I could do so by myself.

"Lubbock, you got anything yet?" Tatsumi called up from his position on the ground. He was invisible in the armor, but I could see his faint outline. That, and I could smell him...oh, so delicious...

I was drawn from my wandering thoughts as I detected the slightest wavering on my wire heading a few degrees northwest. Narrowing my eyes, I sniffed—not enough for the others to hear—and picked up the faint scent of intruders. Snarling lowly, I turned in the general direction of where the others were spread out.

"Guys. Intruders." My voice was low, but the others were able to hear me. That, and I was having trouble keeping my eyes from burning bright. It was why I was wearing my black hooded coat this evening.

"What direction?" Leone growled, her voice husky and tense with her rising bestial urges to tear into the approaching insurgents.

"From your position, fifty eight degrees northwest." My ears picked up the faint crunch of leaves behind us, and I shivered with the sudden impulse to turn and attack. Forcing myself to remain still, I spoke to the remaining Night Raid members left. "There's...someone approaching from the back. Male, approximately six foot three in height, slight limp in the left leg. He has a sword in hand, and he's trained well."

"Exterminate," Akame hissed, and I could see that she was unsheathing her sword with deadly intent. Without another word, she was gone without a trace.

Tatsumi cried out as he was tackled to the ground by a powerfully built man, the force of the assault breaking his concentration and his invisibility. I pressed myself further against the tree, attempting to shatter the urges to feed by carving patterns into my skin with the jagged bark. I hissed at the welcome pain, shifting to smear my blood and scent against the wood. No one else like me would come by here—my scent was enough to drive them away.

There was a snap of a branch behind me, and I whipped around. A man stood there, balanced perfectly on the branch, with a large knife in his hand.

"What, am I fighting children now?" He grinned, exposing filthy yellowed teeth. His body tensed and rippled and he charged at me. Anticipating the attack, I disconnected Cross Tail from my right hand—leaving the sensory wires still in place —and brought up my arm to catch the man's arm. He pressed down harder, attempting to make me waver. Gritting my teeth, I stood my ground and shifted to better steady my balance on the branch.

"Aw, give up, already, kid." His strength was easily overpowering me. I was too hungry, and it was weakening me.

But then again, no one would miss one measly little rat attempting to kill one of the Night Raid members...

My gums tore open, blood spilling from my mouth even as I grinned maniacally and my teeth were painted crimson. The man seemed shocked at the sudden onslaught of blood, no doubt wondering where it had come from.

Moving without warning, I had the man pinned beneath me. The force of my attack had knocked the wind out of him, and he gasped futilely in a poor attempt to draw back the breath that had escaped him. I was relentless, and with my weight pressed against him, I could hear the creak of his bones breaking.

"W-What are you doing? Get off of me!" His eyes were wide and I could smell the thick fear radiating off of him. Oh, how he smelled so good...

I shuddered violently, pressing more of my weight against the man. Leaning close, I brushed my lips over the shell of his ear, tasting the thin sheen of salty sweat on his already filthy skin. Normally I would have played with my prey, trussed them up and made sure they were spotless and shining before I attacked. But right now I didn't care. I was too hungry.

When the man's flailing finally annoyed me to my wit's end, I caught one of his arms and twisted viciously, delighting in his scream and the crunch of bone and tear of muscle. Blood poured from the wound, and I felt a deep and dark yearning overcome me.

He didn't even have time to scream before I ripped his throat apart.

* * *

Tatsumi panted heavily, pulling his sword out of his current attacker and watching as he fell to the ground with a pained cry. Flinging the blood off of his weapon with a flick of his wrist, he rolled his shoulders with a groan, knowing that he would be sore later on.

There was a snap of a twig behind him, and he whipped around, sword extended in front of him.

Lubbock stood there, almost completely melted into the dark because of his black trench coat. His hair was an almost unrecognizable tangle, and there were leaves spread throughout and blood matted in his bangs. His eyes were dark, seemingly with bags under them. All in all, he looked exhausted.

"Lub?" Tatsumi approached the older male, Incursio vanishing from his body as he sheathed his sword. "You okay?"

"Ah, I'm fine, fine. No need to worry." A sheepish smile appeared on his face as he ran a hand through his hair, and he frowned at the handful of blood and leaves that came away from it. "That fight took a lot out of me. Guess I must be getting old, huh?" Bright green eyes seemed to shine through the dark, illuminating the man's face.

"You sure? You look pale." Tatsumi tilted his head, wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead.

"Headache, if you're so insistent about it," Lubbock murmured, eyes narrowing as he stared at the younger male. "My prey kept screaming."

"Oh?" The brunette nodded, realizing that his teammate had referred to his target as prey.

Lubbock stared at him for a long, unnerving moment before grinning. "Ah, Tatsumi! You act like I'm a liar." Not giving him a chance to respond, the taller assassin was suddenly face-to-face with the brunette.

Tatsumi nearly stumbled back, eyes wide at the sudden close proximity between him and the other. "Lub, what—?"

"Hush." The green haired male placed a cool, bloodstained hand over the brunette's mouth, shaking his head when he made to speak. Leaning close, Lubbock murmured softly into the other's ear. "I know you saw me. Tell anyone, and the outcome won't be pretty."

Without another word, he turned and vanished, leaving Tatsumi staring after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is Chapter Two! I apologize for the wait.**

 **Title: Silent Hunger**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary:** _Hunger. That was all he could feel. The gnawing, writhing ache buried deep within him that was clawing its way out. He could control it, but only if he chose to. This time, he wasn't so sure he would be able to. No one knew, and yet he was still so hungry..._

 **Genre: Horror, Supernatural, Suspense**

 **Characters: Lubbock, Akame, Tatsumi, Leone, others**

 **Warnings:** _This is a very dark taking on who exactly Lubbock is. Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Heavy Violence, Slight Depression, Psychological Horror, Angst, Torture, Masochism, Sadism, Very Dark Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence_

 **Author Notes:** _As I said before, this is a very dark story. Vampiric elements that are nothing like Twilight._

 _Many thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! :)_

* * *

The man screamed and writhed beneath me as my teeth tore through the flesh of his throat. I hissed in irritation as I took hold of his injured arm, pressing down on the exposed bone and muscle. His screaming was now muffled and gurgling from the blood rising in and pouring out of what remained of his throat, but, at least, it was better than the horrifically loud screaming he had been making earlier.

There was a crack of a snapping branch, and I growled and whipped around, my eyes blazing scarlet. The man whimpered, and in retaliation, I tore a line of deep, gaping lacerations in his uninjured arm.

In the dark, I could see Tatsumi standing there dressed in Incursio. There were bloodstains covering the armor, but with the large quantity in front of me, I was only swayed by the blood of the insurgent—the scent that had set me off suddenly, more so than the others.

The man dared to make a sound—a soft, pained moan—and Tatsumi fixed his golden glare on the tree I was in.

I muttered under my breath as I pressed myself closer to the bulk of the tree. The intoxicating scent of the insurgent's blood overwhelmed me, and before I could stop myself I moved and clamped my teeth down over the man's throat, my teeth sinking into the flesh and bone and into the thick veins on the side. A moan escaped my throat, and I shuddered as the hot, crimson fluid poured down my throat.

The noise only aroused Tatsumi's suspicions, and he moved closer, his hand rising to unsheathe his sword as he got into a battle-ready stance.

I rumbled deeply, eyes narrowing as I shifted and cringed. He could not see me like this, not while I was nearing my fully feral state. I could not guarantee that I would not hurt him.

"Who's there?" Tatsumi demanded, his voice ringing clear with a strong presence through the clearing.

The man's struggling was slowing and becoming weaker, and his blood was beginning to pool and drip off of the tree branches. I watched as some of the darkly colored fluid fell on Incursio's shoulder.

Tatsumi looked up, and I could have sworn that his eyes locked onto me.

I hissed lowly, blood dripping from my chin. He was moving closer and closer to my hiding place, and I knew that I couldn't keep the blood from falling on him no longer.

Oh, well.

I guess it was time to play.

* * *

Tatsumi held his sword out in front of him, breath shallow and quiet and eyes darting to take in his surroundings.

The blood had begun to drip in a steady pattern, and the armor on his shoulder was slowly being painted crimson, a violent difference from the normal snowy white.

A pained moan sounded, and then another one—but it sounded almost...pleasured.

With a frown on his masked face, Tatsumi moved carefully—quietly—towards the source of the sounds. It led him to an open clearing, a small and grass-covered area circled by trees splattered with blood.

There were two figures laid prone out in the dying grass. One was crouched over the other, looking as if he were holding the other male in the last embrace.

It was only when Tatsumi finally took a glance at the crouched figure's face and what he was doing that he slowed his pace.

Lubbock was there, dressed in his typical clothing that was covered in the pitch black cloak he had been wearing earlier. He was crouched over a man that had the markings of the insurgents they had fought earlier tattooed on his arms.

But it was what Lubbock was doing to the man that made Tatsumi freeze up and stare.

The green-haired male's jaw was clamped tight over the man's throat, and blood stained the sharpened teeth that were exposed. His eyes were closed, and it was clear that Lubb was the one who was making the pleasured moans. The elder assassin's hips were shifting against the ground as if his body wanted to move away while his mind protested and forced him to stay in his place.

Tatsumi cringed as there was a sickening cracking and popping sound—most likely bone, muscle, skin, and tendons shifting and realigning—and he watched as Lubbock trembled and pressed closer to the man. The brunette curled his lip back in disgust as he saw his teammate's jaw widen and spread unnaturally, and Lubb gave a heady moan as he moved closer, his teeth sinking in deeper as he sucked vigorously and greedily at the blood that poured and gushed from the wound.

The man seemed to be either deep in sleep or slowly dying, as he was not fighting back or moaning anymore. Lubbock seemed pleased at this, and with one final, disgusting crunch he snapped his jaws and took an enormous bite, his sharpened teeth slicing effortlessly through the thick bone and muscle and skin that fell into his waiting gullet.

Tatsumi stared, wondering what had possessed Lubb to do such a thing. It occurred to him that he had never actually seen Lubbock kill someone—he knew that he was more than capable of doing such a thing, but he had never actually, truly seen how he did it. But to amount to something like this—something so horrifically gruesome and disgusting—that was far from a normal method of eliminating their enemies.

It unnerved him how easily Lubbock had bitten through the man's neck, and how he was currently sitting there moaning in sheer pleasure as he crunched and chewed on the mouthful of flesh, bone, and muscle even as he kept the dying man pinned to the ground to grind against.

Then, his eyes snapped open, and the green-hared man's stare fixed on Tatsumi.

Lubbock's eyes were burning a violent crimson, filled with animalistic rage and wild hunger. The lower half of his face was covered in blood, and as the two stared at each other, the beginnings of a terrible grin spread across the green haired male's face.

He raised a hand and placed an index finger over his lips, and it occurred to Tatsumi that Lubbock was threatening—albeit not very clearly.

The glint in his crimson eyes, as well as the finger he had placed over his bloody lips, was telling his teammate to remain quiet about what he had seen.

Even though he may seem suicidal at times, Tatsumi had no intention of having his throat ripped out and eaten in front of him.

* * *

I decided to confront Lubb after taking care of a few more insurgents. He didn't seem to wonder why I was being so confrontational, and he seemed to be almost back to normal. Or as normal as one could be when they had just recently ripped out and ate a man's throat.

"Lubb. Are you okay?" I expressed genuine concern, sheathing my blade as I moved slowly towards the taller male. He truly looked horrible. There was blood matted in his hair and splattered over his clothing—though I doubted it was his—and dead and dying leaves and dirt was caked over his skin. He was unnaturally pale, and there were bags under his now-dull green eyes.

His eyes narrowed the slightest bit as he watched my movements like a lion. "Yeah. Just tired, is all." A yawn appeared suddenly, almost noiselessly, solidifying his statement.

"Are you sure? You look horrible." I moved closer, peering into those once-vivid green eyes. I felt my body tense slightly as I watched the larger male's throat work in a hard swallow, and saw his hands clench into fists. The veins stood out beneath his pale and smooth skin, and he stared down at me with a dark light burning from his eyes.

"Tatsumi..." He pressed his lips together as his hands trembled for a brief moment, and something flashed in his glare. "Can you...can you move away for a moment?"

I tilted my head, feigning confusion. "What? Why?"

"Just—just wait a second." Lubbock was no longer looking at me, and his arms were crossed over his chest with his hands digging into the fabric of his sleeves. "The radars...there's still someone out there."

I shook my head, making my hair cover my eyes for a split second. "We killed them all, Lubbock. There isn't anyone left."

"Are you the one who has radars built into your Teigu?" He was glaring now, eyes dangerously bright. "Who are you to tell me if you killed everyone when I can sense the remaining people out there?" He seemed enraged now as he held up his hands revealed his Teigu, whose points were visible and clearly sharp on his fingertips. Surprisingly, the metal points were perfectly clean—there were no bloodstains whatsoever. "I would have been able to sense it. Cross Tail works as a radar, or did you not know that? I still have the sensory nets set up."

"Lubbock, _there's no one left."_ I placed my hand on his arm—suprised by the sudden chill that overcame me even though I bothered not to show it—and pulled him back as he made to move away from me.

Lubbock froze suddenly, his breathing suddenly becoming ragged and uneven. He turned away sharply, tremors shaking his lean body as he clenched his hands into fists once more.

"Lubb?" I released him and took a step back, enough room to draw my sword should the circumstances call for it. I knew that I remained calm outside, but internally I was angry and agitated. If he was going to revert back to that _thing,_ I had to know when and why. Why was he acting this way, and what had caused such a bizarre change in him? What had caused him to revert to _cannibalism,_ of all things?

"Tatsumi." He was staring at me now, and I could have sworn when the light of the moon passed over his eyes that they flashed the same violent and unnerving crimson that I had seen in the clearing. "What are you doing?"

In my dazed state, I realized that I had unintentionally taken out my sword, and my eyes had flashed a molten gold with the rising power and influence of Incursio demanding to be set free and unleashed upon whatever enemy that was nearby.

"Thought I saw something." I watched elder assassin's reaction and movements as I slowly lowered the weapon. His green eyes followed the blade, narrowing the slightest bit.

"I thought you believed there was no one left." Lubbock's eyes were burning again, and he stared down at me with an unnerving impassiveness.

"It was just an observation." I shrugged even as my grip on my sword tightened a bit, and I could have sworn that Lubbock had snarled and bared the sharpened teeth that he had revealed earlier. "We should probably get going."

"Yeah." Lubbock nodded, a sudden wind lapping at his hair. In the moonlight, his visible eye flashed a dark crimson laced with silver.

I kept seeing the demented grin that was stretched over that unnaturally wide jaw—the sight of shredded flesh and thick blood and the sound of the man's dying screams...

I was snapped out of my sudden trance when Lubbock's voice—clear and powerful and holding a dark undertone—echoed towards me.

"Well? Are you coming or not? We don't have all night."

* * *

I moaned, shaking my head as I paced the length of my room.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid._

My heart was racing dangerously, and it only worsened my attempts to breathe normally. It had been a task that was difficult on the return trip here; I had taken so much from that man that I was drunk on the scent and taste of his blood the entire way home; I had been extremely volatile, snapping at the slightest thing that anyone said to me.

But my breathing was a hazard, anyway. Whenever the cool air of my room entered my lungs, I could taste the scents of each and every person on the Night Raid base. Tatsumi, determined and lively. Mine, abrasive and slightly acidic. Akame, dark and rich. Leone, powerful and heady. Najenda...there was so much that it was almost overwhelming.

How could I have been so stupid? I had given into my sadistic and masochistic urges, and one of my teammates had seen me. And worse, when I had not been in control of myself.

The thing was, I wasn't hungry anymore. I had taken more than enough to curb my nearly insatiable appetite. One could say almost too much, but, of course, I would not agree.

 _More. You want more. Always more._

I shuddered, a sudden chill overcoming me. No. I didn't want any more. I was...sated. I was...satisfied.

 _No, you're not. You're still hungry. You always want more. You know you still want more. You need more._

A hoarse whine escaped my throat, and I fell to my knees as I rocked back and forth, cradling my head in my trembling hands. No, no, no. Make it go away. Make it _go away._

 _Why do you try to fight it? You know you won't. You can't. You would rather give in than fight. It's in your nature._

No, no, no. Stop it, _stop it, **stop it.**_

I lurched to my feet, the room spinning and tilting on its axis dangerously as I attempted to keep down the food I had ingested earlier. I needed to get out. Needed to think and readjust my mind.

If I didn't, I would be restless and end up growing hungry again. I had no guarantee that I would not harm the other Night Raid members if I did.

...

Mine gave a startled cry as she ran into a cold, solid body the minute she stepped out of her room.

"Hey! What's the deal? I oughta beat your—" She cut off as a large hand was over her mouth and another pushed at her waist, slamming her ruthlessly into the wall hard enough to knock the air out of her.

Lubbock stood there, looming over her, panting heavily with a wild glint in his silver-green eyes. He glared darkly down at her, throat working hard and chest heaving as he seemingly struggled to breathe correctly.

Nevertheless, Mine struggled anyway. "Get your hands off of me, you filthy pervert! Or I swear when I get out of here I'll shove Pumpkin so far down your mouth that it'll come out of your—"

 _"Enough,"_ he spoke, his voice a hoarse and eerie growl that sent involuntary chills down her spine. Lubbock leaned closer, a violent series of tremors beginning to wrack his body as he buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply with a soft groan following afterward. His body blocked her methods of escape, and with the way he was standing and with the way his weight was distributed, Mine knew that the only way she could escape his vile embrace was to literally go through him.

Before she could demand what he was doing again, however, the larger assassin had her by the hand and was dragging her along.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Pink eyes blazed dangerously as she struggled to get free of the iron grip restraining her.

 _"Be quiet."_ Lubbock turned his head to stare at her, the silver in his eyes almost completely obscuring the rich forest green. His grip tightened, and she winced as she felt the bones in her wrist grind against each other. He continued to pull her along, seemingly oblivious to her pain, and before she knew it they were in the outdoor training area.

Mine cried out in anger and shock as she was thrown to the ground harshly, barely able to catch her Teigu as it was thrown at her.

Lubbock stood slightly hunched over, and the moonlight bleached his green hair a haunting silver. He was panting heavily, and his eyes were dangerously bright. Mine had seen that look before, in those deranged and psychotic men and women she had fought in the past.

"Get up." He nudged her in the side with his boot, his breath coming faster as he heard her pained and outraged cry. "Get up and _fight."_

"All you wanted was a fight?" She grinned ruthlessly as she stood, Pumpkin in her grasp. The massive gun whined and groaned as it powered to its online mode. "Why didn't you say so?"

Lubbock did not respond, and he went into a crouch that gave him an almost feral look. The points of his Teigu were visible, and they gleamed a blinding silver in the moonlight. He was grinning darkly, almost unnaturally wide, as he stared at the female in front of her, the sudden icy wind lapping at his wild green hair. His cloak flared out wide from his lean and powerful body, a writhing, almost animate shadow surrounding him.

Mine grinned as she cocked her gun, aiming at the lithe male. "You want a fight?"

A whir sounded as Pumpkin reached full power, and the opening at the muzzle began to glow a bright orange.

"Bring it on."

...

Akame jerked awake as a deafening explosion happened just outside of her room, shaking the building to its foundations.

 _An attack?_ The swordswoman was immediately on her feet, Murasame in her hand as she flew out the door in the general direction of the explosion. Her ears were trained to notice any anomalies in the areas around her as she held the One-Cut Killer out in front of her.

A pained cry reached her, and she picked up her speed as she raced around the corner of the building, ready to fight.

Mine was pinned to the ground, Pumpkin far from her reach as she struggled effortlessly. A man in a black cloak was looming over her, his face shrouded by shadows as he leaned close to the small young woman, burying his face in her hair as she cursed and shouted at him.

Akame moved silently, and in a second she had the man pinned to the ground, Murasame dangerously close to vital veins on the attacker's throat. But when she saw his face, she reared back, immediately checking for wounds.

Lubbock stared back at her, green eyes burning bright with the fire of chaos and near insanity. A jagged grin was on his face, and he began to laugh as the swordswoman stared in shock.

"What?" Her voice was sharp but still holding the hoarse undertone of someone who had just woken up.

"She's mine," Lubbock growled at her, eyes burning before he narrowly avoided a shot. His hair flew wildly around him, giving him an almost deranged look. _"Mine."_

Akame stared as the green-hared man bared his teeth and lunged at the younger assassin once more, a maniacal grin on his face as he dodged every shot that came at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mine stared at the dazed swordswoman, sweat drenching her face as she fended off the other assassin's attacks. "He wanted a fight. Let's give him one!"

Akame hesitated, but when Mine was pinned to the ground once again, she smirked and drew her sword once again, launching herself into the mock battle.

Lubbock sensed her arrival and turning to accommodate her, blocking her attack with a complex string of wires set out in front of him. He slid back with the force of the blow, gritting his teeth and swaying slightly. Mine took advantage of his hesitation and knocked him back with the butt of her gun, and there was a sickening crack as something shattered within him.

Lubbock cried out and reared back, a trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth as he coughed violently and keeled over. His breath came in fast gasps, and he was trembling again, his lime hair hanging in sweaty tangles over his pale face.

Akame wavered slightly, watching as the male assassin swayed on his feet and struggled to breathe correctly. She could hear his breaths rattling around hoarsely in his chest, and when she focused her hearing she could hear how his lungs seemed to be filled with fluid.

"Mine." Her voice rang clearly through the training area, but the pink-haired assassin gave no indication of hearing her. "Perhaps you should—"

"If you're going to fight, go ahead and do it!" Mine snapped, grunting as the larger assassin managed to wrench Pumpkin from her grasp, throw the weapon out of her reach, and pin her to the ground again.

Akame frowned, and she noticed that struggle the man had been having his breathing seemingly cleared as he restrained the young woman.

It was only when Lubbock turned to stare at her did she move into a battle-ready stance.

"What, are you scared?" He had that infuriating and strange grin on his face as he tilted his head back at an angle to stare at her. The moonlight bleached his eyes, turning them a pale silver. Blood stained his teeth and lips, and with the downward angle that his head was at the crimson fluid was slowly dribbling down his face. "Don't think you can take me?"

Akame's frown deepened, and her grip on Murasame tightened. She resented in being taunted in such a way, and the only reason that she did not attack immediately was because of that horrific glint in her teammate's eyes.

Lubbock seemed to sense her second thoughts and had been ready to say something before Mine lashed out and made her foot connect with his groin.

The green-haired assassin grunted and cringed, baring his teeth but not displaying any other pain besides that. He recoiled for a split second, ever so slightly, and before anyone could react he had Mine pinned against the ground with a dull thud, his eyes blazing crimson and filled with a manic and feverish rage.

"What, have your fetishes finally overwhelmed you? Get off of me!" Mine snapped, eyes bright with fury as she thrashed and writhed. Lubbock made a hoarse, painful sound and pressed down harder, more than likely enough to form bruises. Akame snapped back to reality, launching herself into the fight with a dark smirk.

A yawn sounded and Leone appeared, rubbing her eyes as she cocked a hip and glared. "Alright, who messed with my beauty sleep?" Her golden eyes snapped open and she grinned as she noticed the fight. "You were having a fight and didn't bother to invite me? Move aside!"

* * *

I peered out of the window in my bedroom, a deep frown on my face as I watched.

Leone, Mine, and Akame were all fighting Lubbock. And by the looks of it, the green-haired assassin was beginning to revert back to whatever had been back in the forest.

But I was trying to figure out what I should do. Lubbock knew that I had some sort of inkling of what was going on with him, and I knew that he was more than likely strong enough to get rid of me if he so desired.

I tightened my grip on the windowsill, my eyes narrowing. I couldn't let the others get hurt. And I wouldn't. But it seemed that Lubb was restraining himself...for the time being.

I sighed heavily, turning and grabbing my sword on my way out of the room.

I guess I had to settle this, then.

* * *

They all panted heavily, watching each others' movements with a wary eye.

Lubbock stood in the center of the ring of women, eyes darkened to a violent and manic ruby. His chest heaved and his throat worked hard as he breathed heavily, eyes darting between each of his opponents.

Akame stood with her feet spread and braced firmly and Murasame held out in her hands, the icy wind lapping at her long and dark hair. Her crimson eyes were fixed on every target she had before her.

Mine had Pumpkin extended, her excitement and anger fueling the massive weapon even more. The muzzle glowed a burnt orange, and the gun hummed and churned with power.

Leone was in a crouch, and the wild grin on her face exposed her long and sharp teeth. Her ears twitched, picking up on every sound around her.

The male in the middle shifted, resettling his weight as the silver points of Cross Tail glowed and reflected the moonlight above him. A rough, deep snarl escaped from the back of his throat, and he turned and made to lunge at Leone.

But before he could, a sharp and clear voice echoed throughout the training arena.

"That is enough."

Najenda stood there, her arms crossed over her chest and her clear purple eyes holding exhaustion. At her side stood Tatsumi, who had his sword in hands that were clenched with veins and tendons standing out.

"He started it." Mine pointed to the still-panting Lubbock, who was now wavering on his feet as he stared at the Night Raid leader. "Nearly took my head off, he did."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Mine." Najenda fixed her gaze on the pink-haired young woman briefly before turning it on Lubbock. "Lubbock. A word, please?"

The green-haired assassin trembled viciously, clenching his hands into fists. "With all due respect, Najenda, I don't think—"

 _"Now, Lubbock."_ The silver-haired woman turned and walked away without a sound, leaving nothing but silence in her wake.

No one but Tatsumi noticed the dark grin that curled back Lubbock's bloody lips, and when he narrowed his eyes he could have sworn that he heard a voice echoing throughout the clearing.

 _Anything for you, my sweet, sweet Najenda._

 _Overflowing sustenance everywhere..._ _—_

 _Hungry. Hungry. Must feed. Must. Feed._

He jumped as a cool hand was placed on his arm, and he turned to see Akame.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was soft and calm, but her crimson eyes burned.

Tatsumi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." He gently took her hand off and yawned, stretching his arms over his head. "Well, I guess I'll be getting back to bed."

As he left, the swordswoman watched his every move, frowning.

 _What are you hiding, Tatsumi?_

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! Hope you liked, and R &R pleaze! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while, and I sincerely apologize for that. So, here's Chapter Three.**

 **Title: Silent Hunger**

 **Rating: M**

 **Summary:** _Hunger. That was all he could feel. The gnawing, writhing ache buried deep within him that was clawing its way out. He could control it, but only if he chose to. This time, he wasn't so sure he would be able to. No one knew, and yet he was still so hungry..._

 **Genre: Horror, Supernatural, Suspense**

 **Characters: Lubbock, Akame, Tatsumi, Leone, others**

 **Warnings: Najenda is purposely out of character. I did this to help build Lubbock's feral nature and desires** **—Najenda has no intention of being nice, and neither does he.**

 **Author Notes: N/A**

* * *

"I don't appreciate being woken up by useless fighting." Najenda glanced over at the green-haired assassin, her eyes dark and holding various emotions.

"Sorry, Najenda. I was restless." Lubbock's voice was hoarse and gravelly, and he kept his head bowed as they moved down the path. She could not help but notice that his breathing was ragged and uneven, and he was trembling as he clenched his hands into fists over and over.

"How long have you been sick?"

Lubbock jolted visibly at this, turning his head to stare at the larger woman. His visible eye was dark and endless, and he shuddered slightly as he wavered on his feet.

After a moment of tense silence, he sighed and spoke beneath his breath, stuffing his hands deep into his trench coat pockets as he slowed his pace. "I'm not sick."

"Don't lie to me, Lubbock." She turned without warning and took his hand in hers. He hissed as she pressed her fingers down hard, and she frowned as she stared down at him. "Your pulse is dangerously fast. Now, either I'm a fool and this is your pervert side, or you're actually not telling me something."

Lubbock's throat worked in a hard swallow as he looked away from the silver-haired woman, and she felt his heart rate stutter before slowing down.

With a frown, she released him and crossed her arms over her chest, turning and continuing to walk.

The green-haired assassin watched her silently, his eyes half-shut and a flare of heat washing over him as he kept them fixed on the smooth and pale expanse of her neck.

 _Go on. Give in. You know you want to._

"I'm not going to wait all night for you. Come on."

Lubbock tilted his head and frowned, but with a faint and rumbling snarl, he stalked after the tall woman.

* * *

"Can I ask you what the point of this is?" My head was pounding, and I was wavering on the thin line between sanity and deranged hunger. The fight had taken more out of me than I had first thought, and with my elevated senses, it was anything but good.

Najenda turned to look at me, her pale purple eyes bleached by the moonlight shining down on us. "Do you have somewhere to be?"

I bit back a snarl. She knew something was wrong with me. I knew that if I stayed close to her any longer, I would snap and more than likely attack her. Had I been in more control of myself and weren't as ravenous as I was currently, I would have been appalled at the fact of devouring her. Now, I was beginning to look forward to attacking her.

I sighed forcefully and shifted my weight, a faint frown pulling down my lips. "No."

"Then you are fine with this." She stopped and pointed to the side, looking at me expectantly.

I turned to look. A massive stone fountain stood in the center of an elaborate garden, its centerpiece designed as a massive armor-clad angel with a scythe in its hands. Water poured in an elegant arc from the top of the weapon. My eyes were drawn, however, to the expression on the angel's face. It was frowning deeply, its expressionless eyes somehow holding something reminiscent of stubborn anger and displeasure. The statue seemed to be glaring at me.

"A fountain." My voice was cold and dry as I crossed my arms over my chest, digging the metal points of my Teigu into my coat. "When did we get this?"

"It's been here for a while. It was made in my honor when I had served as General of the Empire. I took it with me when I left—forcefully, might I add." She moved closer to the massive structure, placing a pale hand on the damp stone.

I frowned, gritting my teeth together as I blocked my sense of smell. Something in the water was beginning to set me off, and I couldn't make up an excuse to leave at the moment. My mind was too hazy. "I know that. I was part of the group that left."

"I know." Najenda's smile was poisonous as she fixed her pale gaze on me. "I was beginning to believe that you'd forgotten that."

I tensed, baring my teeth for a split second before I caught myself. "I don't appreciate your tone, Najenda." As if agreeing, the aching in my head roared, and I swayed on my feet, my breathing becoming heavy once again.

"Then listen to me." The woman had her hip cocked and a dark light burning in her eyes as she glared down at me. "We do not attack our comrades without clear and indicative reason. We do not attempt to take their lives or harm them in any fatal manner." Najenda narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She was moving suddenly, and then she was looming over me, almost nose-to-nose.

"We are not the Empire."

Before I had a chance to respond, she had gracefully come down from her position on the fountain and turned to head back.

A growl slipped from my throat as I called after her. "Najenda!"

She turned and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I am not..." I clenched my teeth together as a wind began to blow, pushing her lovely scent towards me. Clenching my hands into fists, I steeled myself and met her gaze defiantly.

"I have no intention of harming my teammates."

Her lips twitched into something similar to a smile but not quite.

"Then prove it to me."

And with that, she was gone.

With her out of view and sight, I groaned aloud and my knees buckled. I held onto the wet stone fountain for support, darkness flickering in and out of my vision. I had somehow managed to keep it together during our little walk and conversation, but she honestly had had no idea how much I had wanted to sink my teeth into her flesh and rip her apart...

She had no idea how much I wanted to devour her whole. To tear into her warm and supple skin and feel the pulse of her veins as I swallowed bite after bite of muscle and flesh and bone and blood...

A fierce pang of arousal traveled through me, and I moaned and shook my head to get rid of it. Now was not the time.

What I needed right now was something to eat. To devour. To consume completely.

My throat and chest tightened, and I gasped harshly. The darkness was starting to overwhelm me. I couldn't hold out much longer.

With an invisible and insistent nudge, my senses whispered words to me. My nose twitched and I hunched over, wrapping an arm around my stomach while keeping the other on the fountain to steady myself.

A faint but hoarse laugh escaped my throat.

He was here.

Now the real fun could begin.

* * *

Tatsumi watched from the shadows, keeping his eyes on the beast that was his teammate.

Lubbock seemed fine for now. But with the way he had Mine to the ground and devoured her then and there, Tatsumi wasn't going to take any chances.

His teammate looked far from pleased as Najenda rose to her feet and walked away, heading in the opposite direction they'd come in from. Lubbock watched her leave, and Tatsumi saw his eyes flash and his lip curled back in a snarl as he leaned forward. It was as if he were attempting to catch the last dregs of her presence before she slipped completely from his grasp.

Tatsumi moved quickly and silently, his feet barely touching the ground as he headed in Lubb's direction. He didn't seem to notice the Incursio owner and had hunched over to cradle his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking and his muscles rippled beneath the bloodstained shirt he wore, and it was then that Tatsumi realized that he was coughing rather violently.

He was dry heaving now, having fallen from his seat as he wrapped a hand around his throat as if he were trying to strangle himself. For some reason, he still had Cross Tail out, and the metal points were beginning to pierce the flesh of his neck.

"Lubbock!"

Tatsumi's voice startled him as much as it did Lubbock. The green-haired assassin turned to look at Tatsumi, and the younger man was taken aback by how terrible he looked. Worse than in the forest—his skin was sickly pale, there were bags under his eyes, and sweat dripped off his face.

Tatsumi could guess he really was trying to keep the beast at bay.

Before he knew it, Lubbock was on his feet and Tatsumi was pinned to the stone fountain he had been sitting on. Drops of water rained down on them as Lubbock loomed over his comrade. His breathing was dangerously unsteady as his visible eye glowed a dark crimson, and he was glaring a Tatsumi with something similar to fury and exhaustion.

Tatsumi scowled, daring to shift beneath Lubbock's cold and trembling weight. "Get off of me."

A slight laugh escaped his throat as he shook his head, making his lime-colored wave around him. "Why were you following Najenda and me?"

"What?" Tatsumi stared at him with wide eyes, feigning confusion since it had seemed to work so well the last time. "I wasn't—"

 _"_ _—stop lying!"_ He was dangerously close now, almost nose-to-nose with the restrained young man, and his cold and damp breath washed over his face. Since they were so close, Tatsumi could see the demonic rage and hunger festering in the depths of his ruby glare, and it unintentionally sent a chill down his spine.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Lubbock growled, his lips curling back to expose his sharpened teeth. "Did you think I couldn't smell you or sense your disgustingly overpowering presence?"

Tatsumi relaxed slightly, keeping his gaze locked steadily onto that of his teammate. "What happened?"

Lubbock was taken aback by his words, and he tightened his grasp on Tatsumi's arms. "What?"

"How did you become like this? What happened to turn you into a—" Tatsumi was cut off as Lubbock growled deeply, narrowing his eyes in a grim warning, but he continued on cautiously as he kept an eye on the green-haired man's reaction. "—into the thing you are right now?"

Lubbock let a deep breath, warm but slightly cold air washing over Tatsumi's face. After a moment of silence, he laughed and shook his head. "How did I become this? How did I become a monster that wanted to...t-to—" He faltered and groaned as he buried his face in the crook of his teammate's neck, his sharp teeth nipping at his flesh and his tongue tracing slight, intricate patterns.

Tatsumi tensed as Lubbock drew in a deep breath and moaned, his body shuddering above him. He spoke before Tatsumi could, though—a deep, hoarse snarl of a voice that was muffled slightly because of his mouth pressed against the brunette's neck.

"...how did I become this monster, this thing that wants to tear your body into pieces and devour each and every last little bit of you?" Lubbock pulled back to stare down at the Incursio owner, his crimson glare bright. "The insurgent attack was your time seeing me truly fight, wasn't it? It was different from when I had killed the soldiers—no...I took my time with this one. I would have finished if you hadn't—"

Lubbock tensed and snarled loudly, turning his face away as his eyes narrowed to slits and he shuddered violently. Tatsumi tried to move beneath him, but Lubbock's fingers dug painfully into his shoulders. When he made to speak, Lubbock growled and shook his head roughly as he glanced down at the restrained man.

"D-Don't move. I'm...I'm slipping."

Tatsumi watched his motions carefully, seeing his fingers curl into talons and pierce his flesh even as Lubbock clenched his teeth together and growled deeply.

"I'm going to attack you soon." He leaned down to brush his lips over the shell of Tatsumi's ear, his voice a dead and cold drone that sent unwanted chills down his spine. "When I move, change into your armor and subdue me. I—I can't suppress the urges to eat you anymore..." Crimson eyes flickered green for a split second as he gave a horrible and terrifying imitation of a grin—it was difficult to determine whether he meant to comfort Tatsumi or make him afraid.

Lubbock groaned again and doubled over his teammate, sweat dripping from his face as he wheezed harshly. His arms were trembling, and the sharpened tips of Cross Tail were beginning to tear the fabric of the brunette's coat and sink into his skin.

He lurched to the side suddenly, as if some invisible force had slammed into him. One of his arms moved aside slightly, and Tatsumi took the chance to slip out from beneath him and quickly move away. He summoned the Incursio armor and stood at the ready with his sword in front of him.

Lubbock turned around and growled at Tatsumi, his eyes dangerously bright as he wavered on his feet. His lips were pulled back to display his sharpened and elongated teeth.

"Pretty boy..." He growled, his tongue snaking over his teeth in a sanguine manner as he tilted his head at an odd angle. "Pretty boy wants to play?"

Tatsumi clenched his teeth together as he tightened his grip on his sword. The sheer power he was sensing from his teammate was incredible, to say the least, and Tatsumi knew that no longer Lubbock who was in control.

The beast was, and it seemed to have every intention of taking him out.

"Tatsumi!"

The brunette whipped around at the voice, his emerald eyes wide.

Akame came barreling towards him, long raven hair flowing behind her crimson eyes narrowed in something anger and confusion.

She came to a stop beside Tatsumi, Murasame held out in front of her. Her eyes fixed onto the wary Lubbock but her voice was directed at the Incursio owner.

"What is going on?"

Tatsumi held out his sword, keeping his gaze steadily fixed onto the snarling beast in front of him. "Lubbock's sick."

"Sick?" Lubbock laughed, swaying on his feet as he bared suddenly bloody teeth. "I'm not s-sick. You are."

"What's wrong with him?" Akame demanded, tightening her grasp on her sword.

"Hungry...I'm so hungry..." The green-haired assassin snarled, baring sharpened teeth as he tilted his head. Crimson eyes burned with a maniacal light as a wind made his hair flow around him. "Your scent is wonderful, pretty girl..."

Akame curled her lip in disgust, some strange emotion flashing in her eyes. "Tatsumi..."

"Lubbock, I know you're in there. Stop this now before someone gets hurt," Tatsumi stated darkly, golden light burning from his eyes as power radiated off of his frame.

The green-haired assassin laughed in a hoarse tone, his head tilted at an odd angle as he began to pant heavily. "Don't want to. You're all too...good."

Akame frowned and raised her sword, her gaze sharp. "He's going to attack us."

Tatsumi nodded, a tense note edging into his stance. "Yeah."

"Mission: eradicate enemy," the raven-haired woman hissed, her voice a dead and cold drone. Her crimson eyes burned as she glared with a dark purpose.

Lubbock tilted his head, a snarl pulling back his lips. He swayed on his feet, his eyes flickering between forest green and a violent crimson. "Eradicate?" He laughed hoarsely, a dark and spine-chilling sound that would freeze any normal person in their tracks. "You can't—can't eradicate me."

Suddenly the green-haired man cried out, doubling over as his body was wracked with some sort of invisible, excruciating pain. He groaned and shuddered violently, and the sickening sound of tearing flesh and shifting bone filled the sudden and eerie silence that had taken over the land.

Tatsumi and Akame recoiled in disgust and something similar to fear as their teammate finally straightened. His jaw was stretched to unnatural lengths and thick streams of crimson fluid leaked from the gaping wounds. His teeth were huge and sharpened daggers, sharpened to dangerous points that seemed able to tear through even the strongest of steel.

Just as Lubbock made to move, an explosion sounded, and a thick cloud of debris filled the area.

Tatsumi grunted and raised a hand to cover his face, squinting as he tried to figure out what had happened. Beside him, Akame remained cold and strong, Murasame held out in front of her as she breathed deeply and heavily.

"Lower your weapons."

The two assassin hesitantly did as told, and through the thick cover of dirt, dust, and rocks, a figure appeared.

Najenda was standing there with her hand on her hip. On the ground beside her lay an unconscious Lubbock, and his face was drawn up in some sort of pain and exhaustion.

"Najenda?" Tatsumi changed out of his armor, a frown on his face as he narrowed his emerald eyes. "What are you doing here?"

She only hummed and glanced down at the unconscious man beside her, nudging him with a booted foot. "Tatsumi, carry him. Akame, act as a defense and don't let Lubbock wake."

Najenda turned and began to head back to the main commons of their base, stopping only to look over her shoulder.

"Well? If you want to know what's wrong with Lubbock, you can come with me."

* * *

 **Well, there's that. So sorry for the long wait, but I had major writer's block with this story. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
